Security cables are commonly used to attach a portable object to a large or stationary structure such that the object cannot be carried away from the structure. The security cables often include a wire rope coated with a layer of plastic to prevent the wire rope from damaging the object or the structure. FIG. 1 depicts a conventional cable 110 including a wire rope 112 and a coating 114. The wire rope 112 includes a plurality of wire groups 117, each of which includes a plurality of individual wires 118 which are braided or twisted together to form the cable 110.
Conventional security cables suffer from a variety of limitations, disadvantages and problems. In certain circumstances, it is desirable to not only prevent the portable object from being carried away from the structure, but also to prevent substantial movement of the object with respect to the structure. For example, when construction equipment is being transported on the exterior of a vehicle (e.g., on the roof of a van or in the bed of a pickup truck), the equipment must be tied down to ensure that it does not fall off or rattle while the vehicle is moving. Conventional tie-downs do not provide a reliable means of locking an object, and conventional security cables do not allow for sufficient twisting or bending to tightly secure the objects before locking. As such, it is common practice to use a security cable to prevent theft of the equipment, and a separate tie-down strap to prevent rattling or movement of the equipment. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements in security cable systems and methods.